The SuperTards (film)
The SuperTards is a 2017 superhero comedy film based off characters of the same name created by Will Evans and Rhys Griffiths. The film was directed by Will Evans, who produced and co-wrote with Rhys Griffiths. The film was released on the EliteProductions YouTube channel on October 6 2017. It follows Jay Kiedis (Kiba Walker), a tattooist who, after getting robbed and the police not doing much to help him, decides to take matters into his own hands. With the help of his friend Matt Cole (David Figueroa), they become the "world's first superheroes" The SuperTards. A bullied shipyard worker Charlie Mandrazo (Joe Newman) decides to get revenge on his lifelong bullies, but takes things too far. The film was well received by viewers by critics and audiences, with many praising its comedy and action. A sequel was announced by Evans and Griffiths on October 25 2017. Plot Jay Kiedis a tattooist from Los Santos one day gets robbed. After calling the police, they tell him they'll keep an eye out for the robber and they cant do anything else, telling him, "no offense, but one tattoo costs $500 here". Kiedis decides to take matters into his own hands, helping the victims of smaller crimes, becoming "The Ghost". He gets the help of his friend Matt Cole, a street racer, who becomes "Bad-Ass". During their first outing, the two meet on top of the Maze Bank tower to watch over the city. They get thrown into a police chase, involving Charlie Mandrazo, a bullied shipyard worker who decides to get revenge and end the bullying by killing his co-worker. During the chase, Mandrazo shoots the tires of their car, causing them to crash and take out a police car. Mandrazo escapes. Cast * Kiba Walker as Jay Kiedis / The Ghost * David Figueroa as Matt Cole / Bad-Ass * Joe Newman as Charlie Mandrazo / Dark Mist * Tony Wijs as Jose Lopez * Andre Luc Martinez as Paul Hunter * Scotty Oka as Kevin Philips * Jon Chanocua as Slick * Dontell McMichael as Chief Richardson * Devon Black as Officer Mike Dylan * Xemptful as Officer Roberto Martinez * Extos as Mick Owens * Joseph Sourlis as Adam McKenzie * Rhys Griffiths as Richard Atwood, Trey Daniels * Will Evans as Doug * Paul Giannotta as Store Clerk * GavinPlaysGamez as Gary Roach * James Shambrook as Thief * Charles Heineman as Timmy Rimmel * StringStorm as Tray Lennon * Tatianna Stapleton as Old Lady, Diamond Sequel A sequel was announced on October 25 2017 and is scheduled to be released on YouTube in 2019. Reception The film was widely praised by viewers and received critical acclaim. With many praising the film's story and take on the superhero genre. David Figueroa and Kiba Walker were praised for their acting performances. The film has a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDb. Trivia * The radio presenter at the start of the film Richard Atwood's original opening was; "Goood morning Los Santos! Its currently 7:00am, Sun's still coming out but we are in for another hot sunny day. My name is Richard Atwood and I will be your host for the next 6 hours.....just like every morning. We have some great guests for you today including the director of the upcoming film A HEROES PAST, Dane Liberatore. Great movie, I got to see it last night, it was good wasnt it Caroline? Of course you didnt like it, dont like anything do you Caroline? Nah....anyway, first song we got here for you is YOU ARE MY PLAYING CARD by Rhys Griffiths." Which featured a few easter eggs to EliteProductions members and other machinima creators.